Dark Side of The Moon
by Heisenberg284
Summary: I made a haunting mistake. Now seeing the man I love in this chilling, sadistic...almost mentally insane state; I have made a promise to fix this. Quite frankly however, I don't know if I can. I thought I was giving him the happiness he had always wanted, but it took me this long to realize, I destroyed it right in front of his eyes. AU.


Chapter 1: Speak to me

This is what I have to do.

I've lost count on how many times I have repeated that haunting phrase throughout my innocent transparent mind. I have spent all day… no … all week trying to think of another way…but this was the only option…I WILL not stand in front of his dream….I will not be a burden to his happiness.

Pushing a hand through my thick luscious pink hair, I try my best to hide the thick salty tears peeking their way out of the corners of my now lifeless innocent eyes. When he told me he will give up his pipeline….his passion…his dream… for me, I couldn't bear the responsibility of his downfall. I couldn't live the rest of my life knowing I stood in front of the one thing keeping him moving through his traumatizing past. I had to end it. I truly loved him…so that's why I must let him go; so he can be happy in what he truly wants to do. I am willing to give up my own solitude and tranquility to insure his.

Inhaling a sharp painful breath, I close my eyes and knock on the door standing in front of me; the metaphorical barrier about to separate our love.

The door slowly but surely creaks open, almost simultaneously with my metronomic heartbeat. Peeking its way through the wooden door were the two most beautiful sapphire blue eyes I have ever laid eyes on. There he stood, the man I loved. Naruto Uzumaki.

He was wearing a simple Pink Floyd bro tank, exposing his tanned and toned arms. White board shorts draping down to his slim and exposed knees, he had no footwear on to speak of.

"Sakura-Chan!" He said gleefully yet with a shock ridden face.

The baka must have noticed the exposed tears on my bashful frail face.

"H-hey Naruto..." I manage to peep out.

I could feel the cold yet soothing air brush against my white lucrative shaking limbs. I wish it didn't have to end like this, but I told him on our first date… a date which feels so long ago, that I would be there to support his dream, and help him along the way. I must fulfill my promise to him, a promise of a lifetime. After he told me all that he was been through, his chilling past, there is no one I would like to see achieve their hopes and desires more than Naruto Uzumaki. I must not stand in the way of that. He cannot give up his hard work just for me. I have to end it.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I let the harsh cruel tears poor down my innocent face.

"I…I am so sorry Naruto"

I could feel cold air between us begin to increase in temperature, he was moving in closer… probably to console and comfort me, just as he always does when I am exposed in such a childish state. However this time, I could not let it happen; because I know the second I land in those precious secure arms, I am done for, there is no way I will be able to break up with him.

Moving away slowly, I do what I came here to do.

"Naruto… I have to end it… I have to break up with you."

Mustering a peek up into his decorative eyes, I see many emotions finding their way through his auspicious mind. I think he thinks I am joking.

"Sakura-Chan, come on, that's not funny, do-"

"I am being serious, Naruto.'

That came off much hastier than I had intended, I didn't mean for it to come out as such, but I am so dismayed I can't even function properly. This was supposed to be merely a simple break up, why was it so damn difficult? No, this wasn't just an ordinary break up, I loved him. He's the constant I never had throughout my life. The Yang to my Yin. The man who taught me to be happy through my anxiety. The sunshine always beaming, no matter how dark it may seem, visibly or emotionally. The man whose dream I had promised to make come true.

"Sakura... I don't understand." Naruto said, too shocked to even cry. I could no longer read his emotions; it seemed to hit him like a brick wall. We had been together for so long now, almost two years I believe, it just came to the point where we expected us to be in each other's company… forever.

"Naruto I just want you to know… I will always love you."

With that I turn around, and sprint, too heart wrenched to even dare a peek back in his direction. With me out of the way, you can find your true happiness, Naruto.

**A/N: **Hey there! It is me again, some of you may know me from my now deleted story "Requiem for a Dream", don't worry I am going to re-write it and make it better! J

As for this story, this was a short chapter because it was the prologue, so don't worry, not all chapters will be this short. You will see why Sakura broke up with Naruto, the setting, character development, etc in future chapters so stay tuned! Yes this is NaruSaku before you ask.


End file.
